The Final Battle: Harry vs Voldemort
by donalddeutsch
Summary: COMPLETED This is the prequal to Daddy Harry that I have had a request for about what happened at the Burrow in the defeat of Voldemort. Please read and review


**The Final Battle: Harry vs Voldemort**

A/N: This is a one shot prequal to Daddy Harry, where I answer the question of what happened when Voldemort attacked the Burrow, and Harry finally defeated him. This starts at the end of there 6th year, and ends at the end of the summer when Harry defeats him. Thank you for all the reviews and reads of Daddy Harry, chapter 9 will also be coming out tonight. Please enjoy this little one chapter story. —Donald

"Harry, Harry I think I found something." Hermoine came running into the Griffindorph common room yelling for her best friend at school. "I think I found a way for you to deflect the killing curse back onto the caster."

Upon hearing this, Harry came running over to where she had come in to see what she had found. He knew that she was searching for something like this for the last 6 months, ever since they had heard rumors of Voldemort getting ready for a surprise attack this summer. "That's great Moine, what have you found?" Harry couldn't hide his excitement, and it flowed from him to his girlfriend and her brother, who had came down right after Harry. "Common Moine, what have you found."

"Well remember when I told you about what the headmaster told me about there was possibly a charm in the restricted area, and he gave me a general idea, along with permission for full access to the area?"

"Yah yah, I remember. But that seemed like it was a long time ago. Did you find something finally that will work?" Ron asked his girlfriend with a smile, knowing that she did by the way she looked.

"Yes I did find it, but it is going to take practice, a whole lot of practice, but it is a fairly simple spell."

"Ok we start practicing it tonight, and I mean we, because I don't want any of you three being unprepared just in case he decides to use it on you also." Harry was vehement about this.

So after Hermoine showed them the spell and they got permission from the headmaster, McGonnagal, and Flitwick to practice this charm, they started. They got help from Professor Flitwick in the ways and use of the charm after charms each time. They finally got it down about two weeks into the summer vacation, and were having fun during the summer after perfecting it. They spent the rest of the summer being typical teenagers in love. Going swimming in the pond at the burrow, seeing movies in town, having parities with there friends. One week before they were to go back to school, they got the notice from Professor Snape that Voldemort was going to attack in 5 days, and to be ready.

"Ok everyone, are we ready for this? I want to know that we are all ready. Bill are you, Charly, Fred , George, and Percy ready to help your parents with the different types of spells to actually protect the burrow in case they get that close?"

"Of course Harry, you four just be careful out there. We know we can't stop you from going out to protect the people, but we can't like it. We trust you Harry with the lives of Ron, Ginny and Hermoine, so be careful." Bill said this with a knowing smile.

"I know Bill, but you guys be careful also. You do know the charm we found also right?" Harry asked with a bit of worry.

"Yah we know it, and we will use it before they get here."

"Good, now let's get the defenses up around here, and make sure everyone is all right."

So they spent the rest of the few days they had left getting ready for the battle that was coming. On the night that Voldemort and his cronies were going to attack, they were ready, and Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermoine were waiting in the woods behind the burrow for them to get there.

"They should be here any minute Harry. I can feel them."

"Ok everyone, charms up. Be prepared for the death eaters coming, leave Voldemort for me." Harry said.

The foursome stood there ground waiting for them to get here. Harry gave Ginny a sweet kiss, as did Ron to Hermoine having a moment of quiet time before the enemy got there. There enemy was upon them rather quickly and the fight was on. There were about 20 death eaters along with Voldemort. Harry and Ginny teamed up to take on one group of death eater, while Ron and Hermoine took on the other. The battle went back and forth with curses being fired back and forth, and death eaters falling left and right. There were some casualties on the death eaters side, before they figured it out that they had a charm that was deflecting it back at them. The only ones left were a few of Voldemorts inner circle, Malfoy, Pettigrew, and Lestrange along with Voldemort. Ginny took on Pettigrew, while Ron took on Malfoy and Hermoine took on Lestrange. Harry faced off against Voldemort alone in the field one on one while the others took down the others with a combination of stunners, and having Crucio and other stunners pushed back at them. Malfoy, Pettigrew, and Lestrange were bound and stupefied for the Aurors that were showing up at that time. "Finally Sirius can be cleared of all charges, a little bit to late, but at least it will happen." Hermoine said to herself.

Now the rest of them watched them Harry and Voldemort were exchanging curses back and forth. Harry was diving and dashing around as Voldemort was casting spells all over at him. Finally Harry decided that it was time, and went down to one knee. Voldemort went over to him and as he brought up his wand to cast Avada Kedabra on Harry, Harry smiled up at him and snickered. "Thank you Tom, I wanted you to cast it on me." Harry laughed as Voldemort was hit by his own curse and fell to the ground dead as a door nail.

There was partying all over the magical world at the defeat of Voldemort. Harry and his friends were heroes of the wizadring world, and they spent the rest of the summer partying and having fun. When they went back to school, they were the heroes of the school, at least for a while. It seems that Draco became a friendly fellow, now that his father was given the kiss from the dementors, because he was actually a nice guy. In fact most of the Slytherins turned out to be good people because they didn't want to follow Voldemort, and the ones who did, were found out, and ended up dropping out of school. They were all 7th years, and they just didn't care anymore after there leader was taken down.

A/N: I hoped you all liked this little one shot story, I liked writing it. I will be writing more on Daddy Harry tonight, and might even put up more than chapter 9, the wedding (finally). Please read and review. Thank you –Donald


End file.
